


Blinded

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Bonding, Gen, Implied Consent, Other, Sacrifice, Sexual Content, Tail Fucking, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, aphrodisiac venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: You travel deep into a cave where an unknown creature dwells. Offering your body to it to secure its bond, you are given two rules. You must never speak and you must never take the blindfold off. In following these, you hope the creature will take you and make you its own.





	Blinded

The dampness of the cave stirred shivers through your body, clinging to your skin with a cold sort of humidity. Your fingertips reaching out into the darkness, brushing against the cool rough walls of the cave interior. The soft fabric of the blindfold resting gently over your eyes, slipped around to the back where it was tied firmly so as not to fall away. The ghosting warmth of the air outside whistled through the narrow tunnels and slid across your skin in a breathless whisper. Each step was slow and measured as you concentrate on the sounds around you. The softer touch of decomposing foliage brought in by some unknown creature mingling with the soft caress of the moss tickling at you bare feet. The rough texture of the stones rubbing at your calves as you brush by them, picking your way through, slowly but surely to the source deep within the cave. 

The tight narrow swath of stone on either side opened up into a cavern deep within. Taking a cautious step forward, you edge your way out towards the center, freezing when you hear something with you. The light scrape of something hard against the stones as it moves towards you. Holding your breath and keeping still, you listen. Searching. _ Feeling _for something to ground yourself or give you a clue as to the being in your presence. 

A silky limb bumps against your calf, sliding along the back of your legs. You notice it doesn’t seem warm and soft like fur or cold and slimy. Trying to pinpoint what exactly it was, you are interrupted by another touch at your back. Hard nails gingerly touch over your shoulder blades and follow a path down your spine, gently feeling their way along the curve making your back arch at the sensation. You suck in a sharp breath as the being leans in, radiating an idle warmth against your skin, nothing too strong but still present.

The weight of its body wraps around you, coiling its figure around your legs and hips as what you realize are hands feel up along your back to rest on your shoulders. The webbed digits spread over your skin, cradling you as it lowers you back onto the moss covered ground. The soft bristles of the plants tickle at your neck and bare back, as the soft coils slide between your legs.

You were not prepared for the disorienting sensations that overcome you as you suck in another breath. Your heart beats faster but you know you must calm it and try again. Another deep breath then another. You repeat the process before stopping altogether. You hold your breath when something touches your bare shoulder, pressing into the crook of your neck. Something warm and wet snakes out and lathes over your skin, sliding between the dip of your neck and collar bone. Your nostrils twitch as the pungent scent of foliage and musk of the earth flood them. The creature before you reeks like fresh turned up soil, as if it had crawled from the ditches after a rainstorm.

The warmth of what you assume is the tongue slides further up your neck before a piercing pain forms below your jaw. You struggle to resist the urge to swat it away like a bug bite. The wet sucking sound is loud in your ear as the creature suckled on the spot and lets out a low growl. 

It sends shivers down your spine as the webbed hands curve up to tangle in your hair, curling the strands between its claws almost thoughtfully. The pain fades away and slips your mind as done the pungent odor. A hazy fog starts to mingle in your thoughts, your face starts to tingle then your shoulders, the sensation starts to descend and spread throughout the rest of your body. The foggy cloud in your head begins to settle, seizing your nerves and burying them beneath the thick blanket in your mind.

The coiling appendages slide between your legs and tangle up tighter, rubbing against your crotch in long drawn out strokes. A heat starts to rise and interweave with the tingly sensation, building a friction of pleasure that makes you shudder. A sharp breath draws into your chest as the creature folds its arms around you, cleaning what you assume to be the marks it left behind with the wet dip and slide of its tongue before moving lower down your body. Its mouth hones in on one of your nipples, resuming the suckling sensations as it rocks you both back and forth, sliding and grinding against your body as warmth wraps around you. The building pleasure in the darkness is mounting as it mouths your other nipple now, making them hard and erect from the stimulus.

A low hiss fills your ears, the sharp pinch of what you assume to be teeth tease at your nipples, moving back and forth, taking turns as the creature plays with them. Your voice is stifled barely, knowing the rules given before coming here. Silence was key. You surrender yourself to the creature as you had always intended and it knows that, taking you into its hold. Another silky appendage prods at you, now damp with your arousal and pokes gently at first at your entrance before pressing in with a little more force. You are surprised at first, the sensation is strange and different, unlike anything you have ever felt before. Then there is the stretch followed by the warmth of being filled with another living creature. 

You spread your legs as much as the creature will allow as you encourage it in further, a silent invitation that it recognizes and obliges you with. The webbed fingers grip you firmly as it slides its appendages in and out creating a steady thrust, offering stimulus to both of your sensitive spots. The nip of teeth reminds you that its mouth is near before the suckling sensation returns to your neck. The pleasure is mounting inside of you, a maddening need that demands to be let out. The creature’s pace increases, rocking you both into the soft floor of the cavern as climax is established. The euphoria overcomes you, deepening the fog in your head as the creature screeches its conquest. Heat pools inside you, painting you in its claim. 

You have fulfilled the sacrifice. You have become its bride. 


End file.
